


A Perfect Perch

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, Paradise, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel falls in love with another. How would the story end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Perch

Castiel stretched his wings as far as they could go while he contorted his body like a fallow kitty by the edge of paradise. He was the colour of pale moonlight, somehow opaque and shimmery at the same time, wings brackish with strokes of brown, blue, green, and black which ruffled in the slight breeze that flew through the trees. Castiel was perched on the top of a golden oak, older than a few millennia, and the tallest thing in the whole kingdom. It was one of the last sapling that Father had ever planted and its shade was enough to give relief to all of his brethren. 

He was waiting for Dean, another angel. Dean was the colour of a blood moon, red and embittered, frowning at how often father went away, to look after whom he called his children. Angels were his children, proper and forever were they not? Why did he need more of another Dean would ask Castiel. Questions that he could never dared to ask Father, or even remember, for he too would forget the whole of creation that Father has made so long as he can be with Father. So Castiel listened on with patience and some curiosity while Dean extolled the virtues of Father and how the puny little dolls were not worthy of Father.

Castiel never contradicted, although he found no fault in his Father at creating new modes of life. Father loves all, and Father loves all the same – that was what Castiel believed. Father was so big and magnimous, he surely had heart enough to love all that he had so lovingly created. But Dean would complain, would show his hurt that Father does not remain to watch over them so much anymore. Bereft by the sadness in Dean’s voice, Castiel would beat his wings, feathers a big as the leaves of the golden oak he waited on, his wings a big sweep of colour and lightening and wind, and convey his companionship.

He brushed his wings against Dean and hefted his head to lay against Dean and cooed at Dean, and Dean would be peaceful again. Let the dolls remain where Father means to keep them, he has paradise, he has Father, and as important or maybe even more, he has Castiel. If Dean would have looked down, he would have seen the colours that splashed showing love among the humans and mayhap noticed the splashes he gave on his own. But he was full of disdain and thus refused to look, while Castiel never thought to look because he was too busy looking at Dean. 

Dean was beautiful, in the way that Father’s love shone so brightly, the way he would complain but never put the blame on another or call Father unnecessarily, even when he wanted to. Castiel loved how Dean was a good warrior and how well he fought for father. How the stars seem to take birth in his eyes and spread out to the galaxy. How his eyes always shone whenever he looked at Castiel. And Castiel could not have been prouder of a brother, except that Dean didn’t exactly feel like a brother. Dean was something else entirely and if Castiel knew what love was he would have said that he loved Dean.

Then came the dissent. Lightbringer broke Father’s command, he disobeyed Father’s wishes, he forsook Father’s counsel, and he had many agreeing with him. It froze Castiel to see Dean joining Lucifer in his bid for freedom. It clawed his insides to see Dean stand beside Lucifer to fight Father. Father! He who is the wisest, the most cherished, the most bountiful, they dared to not submit, to spit on the submission that is due to Father and it enraged Father so. It made Father so, so angry that all the angels who were on his side did not dare look at his face, so horrible his anger was, so just his deliverance.

He threw away Lucifer to hell, to beat the molten rocks under his feet till they go ice cold, and yet Father would not take him back. He threw all the other who had dared to voice against Father, against his voice, against his command, and Castiel shook and whimpered and did not dare look at anyone for the fear of what he will see. Then he heard Father pull at Dean, to push him off to join his brethren, his side now, for Father does not forgive, Father does not ever forgive, Father never forgives, and Castiel found himself prone before his god, asking forgiveness for Dean’s sake.

He prayed and prayed to Father that Dean be let go, that Dean not be sent to Hell. Castiel had been always one of his most cherished angels and so Father stayed his hands. “What then am I to do of his disobedience? How do I make him understand how much I love the humans I have made? What would you propose?” And when Father asks a question, you answer, you always answer, so Castiel said, “Send him to live among the humans, let him rise righteous again, Oh Father I beg this of you, he is your son too, I beg, please, let him gain your forgiveness, please, I pray to you.”

All the other dissidents have already been thrown away to hell, from where they could still hear the roars Lucifer let out every now and then proclaiming his hate for Father for till the last days ended. And Dean never actually opposed father, he just shared some of Lucifer’s thoughts. Already a bit sorry at having to send off so many of his children away, Father agreed with Castiel and sent Dean to the human world, his powers of being an angel stripped, his memory of being in Father’s presence erased forever and with no memory, not even a hint of the angle who begged forgiveness for him. And that was that.

Father went away, and Lucifer’s shout became another feature of Paradise. The other angels came out of hiding and sang their Father’s praise long and loud. Castiel did not join them, for he felt heavy in his chest. He felt sad. So he climbed his golden oak again and perched on it to wait for the time when Dean would go through the human world and rise righteous again. He need only wait till then, and then he will be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this. Find me at evermoringlyfine should you wish to. Thank you for reading and I wait for your kudos and comments.


End file.
